


A Run-In

by IntrovertedLilies



Series: Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Best Friends, Companions, Friendship, Gen, Whiterun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedLilies/pseuds/IntrovertedLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her words trailed off as the sound of approaching footsteps stopped both of the Companions in their tracks. They turned to face the group of bandits - that was what they looked like to Aislin as they skidded to a halt just a few paces in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Run-In

**Author's Note:**

> An abandon piece that no longer fits in with my canon fiction for my main Skyrim OC. But, I thought I would share it anyway :) Enjoy!

 “You’re a terrible shot, you know that right?”

Aislin huffed, lowering her bow, watching as the deer scampered off through the trees. She was well aware of the lack of ability she had with the bow. She didn’t need him pointing it out. “Like you’re such a great shot,” she retorted.

Vilkas chuckled. “I know I’m better than you.”

She raised an eyebrow, turning to face him. He was propped up against a tree, an amused look on his face. “Really? Well, if you are so sure of your skills, why don’t you take a crack at it?”

He simply smiled, gave a mock bow, and began moving through the trees, following the direction of the deer. Aislin trailed alongside him, their boots crunching in the snow as they moved farther up the hill into the Pale. Glancing back, she could see the walls of Whiterun with Dragonsreach rising above the rest of the city.

“You are about as bad as Ria is with the bow.”

“Wow,” Aislin chuckled dryly. “Are you proud of yourself with that one? Insulting us both, and she isn’t even here.”

“I call it like I see it.” He flinched, grunting, chuckling as she smacked him playfully in the chest. She moved past him, taking the lead. “Come on, I think I saw another deer to the left of us.” Their pace grew slower, more cautious as they moved through the trees. Footsteps carefully placed as to not alert attention as they stalked their prey. Aislin stopped suddenly, crouching, motioning behind her for Vilkas to do the same. She shuffled up behind a nearby rock and peered around it. About twenty paces ahead stood a buck. He grazed on a few tufts of grass that managed to grow despite the climate, completely unaware of those who watched him.

“Alright,” she whispered after a moment. “This one is all yours since you are _so_ confident in your abilities as an archer. Impress me.”

He grinned, a challenging glint in his eyes she noticed as he stood. She sat back on her haunches as she watched him quietly draw his bow. Nocking an arrow, he took a deep breath, shifting his weight. Snow crunched underneath his boot, and the buck looked up, staring in their direction. Vilkas let the arrow loose as the animal turned and ran off; the arrow ricocheted off a nearby tree, landing somewhere farther off in the forest.

“Oh, yes. You are definitely better than me,” she laughed, standing. “You must teach me how to miss a target the way you do, master archer.” He let out an annoyed grunt, and she grinned, gripping her friend’s shoulder. “We can’t all be as good as Aela. Looks like you’re just as bad as Ria and myself.”

“I would have had it if it wasn’t for this stupid snow,” he huffed, kicking at it with his boot.

“Don’t blame the snow for your lack of subtlety.” Aislin turned and began moving back down the hill in the direction they had come. She felt him come up beside her, keeping pace. While they hadn’t caught anything all morning, they were not in a rush to head back to Jorrvaskr. They took their time, navigating their way down and across the hill, enjoying the view. “Remind me again why you thought we should go hunting?”

He shrugged. “We used to do it when we were kids. I thought it would be fun.”

She scoffed. “But we were terrible hunters back then. Still are, apparently,” she added quietly, which earned her a friendly jab in the arm. She shoved him back. “You know, out of the four of us, Rowyn was always the better archer.” Silence fell around them, and though she was not looking at him, she could Vilkas’s eyes on her.

“He will turn up eventually, Ash,” he said softly.

She nodded. “I know.” She had not meant to bring him up, but it seemed like every little thing reminded her of her elder brother. She had known from the day that she decided to go looking for him that it was going to be difficult, supposing that it only made sense considering how long he had been gone. However, that did not mean she had made it easy on herself. She had been back in Skyrim for almost four months and between doing jobs for the Companions, most of her time had been spent tracking down leads on her brother’s whereabouts.

She needed to stop pushing herself so hard. That was what Kodlak had told her - she just needed to give it some time, have a little faith, and trust her gut instinct that she would find him eventually.

She turned her gaze on Vilkas when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer, giving a comforting squeeze. She smiled and he returned her gesture in kind.

“You know, I bet Rowyn could out rival Aela with the bow.”

She chuckled, “Don’t let Aela catch you saying that. But it’s possible. I remember -” Her words trailed off as the sound of approaching footsteps stopped both of the Companions in their tracks. They turned to face the group of bandits - that was what they looked like to Aislin as they skidded to a halt just a few paces in front of them.

“I thought I smelled a dog in the area.” The man in the center sneered, and his companions curled their noses, snickering.

“Dog …” Vilkas’s eyes narrowed, his stance shifting. Aislin’s hand slipped to the hilt of her sword, but did not draw it, her eyes darting between her friend and the group of men. No one moved, but she could feel the tension mounting, see it in Vilkas’s face. The air around them became thicker.

“You alone, dog? None of your pack members with you?”

Aislin peered at the men, curious, confused. They weren’t ordinary bandits, that much was clear. They would have already attacked if they had been. She was convinced that she had encountered men like this before, but could not place when. She looked to her companion, but he stared straight ahead, his lips pressed into a thin line, refusing to give a reaction. Catching the leader of the group’s gaze, she frowned. He leered at her, but addressed Vilkas. “Caught yourself a pretty little thing. Going to play with her before you rip her throat out?” He hummed, looking to his friends. “We can’t have that, can we boys?”

She felt rather than saw as her companion tensed. Glancing to him again, she noticed he had moved. He stood slightly in front of her, his greatsword gripped between his hands. She didn’t have time to draw her own weapon as the men rushed them, one knocking her to the ground. Rolling to her feet, energy coursed through her, traveling up into her hand as a bolt of lightning exploded against the man’s chest, sending him flying backwards.

Hearing a loud curse from Vilkas, she turned as he took a dagger to the side. The other three bandits surrounded him, though the wound did not seem to faze him as he swung his weapon. It connected with flesh, the victim crying out as his arm dangled half-severed at his side. The man fell to the ground, life draining from his eyes as blood pooled around his body. Aislin cast from her position, flames erupting around the remaining attackers, sending them running and screaming back up the hill into the trees.

She rushed to her friend as he collapsed to the ground, gripping his side. Blood poured from the wound. He cursed again. “Here, let me …” She moved his hand away, lifting his shirt as she pressed her palm over the opening. He hissed, grunting, breathing ragged as she cast a healing spell. The tension in his body gradually began to fade as did the pain in his eyes. She felt him relax under her touch and her shoulders sagged in relief. The frenzy of the skirmish quickly faded as soon as it had come.

“Useful skill you have.”

“It comes in handy from time to time,” she said, the corners of her mouth lifting. She continued to press magic into the wound, observing as the flesh and muscles knitted itself back together. “Those bandits,” she asked after a time, “they were Silver Hand?” He nodded.

“Thought so.” She had encountered them once before. On her trial before officially becoming a Companion. _Nasty piece of work, that group,_ she thought.

“What’s it like?” She asked.

He peered at her. “Like I’ve told you before, not as great as it might seem.” He sat up, looking down to observe her handiwork, giving a slight nod of approval. The wound was completely healed. No scar.

“You could have changed form.”

“No. That’s what they wanted. Wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.” He stood, slowly working his upper body from side to side, wincing once before stooping again to retrieve his weapons.

“Then why have the ability?” She asked, tilting her head.

He sighed. “It’s complicated, Ash. Just let it go.”

“But to have that kind of power …” Her blue eyes brightened, curious, as her voice filled with a small sense of awe. “I wonder -”

“Don’t get any ideas.” The sharp tone of his voice made her pause. She stood and looked up at him. “It’s not a power you want, trust me. Let it go.”

She frowned, crossing her arms. He had shut this topic down before and she wanted to argue, but paused, taking note at the change in his features - a slight tension returning to his shoulders, that familiar solemn expression he always wore. He turned and began making his way back towards Whiterun.

She stood where she was for several seconds, watching him stalk off, casting one quick glance over her shoulder before sighing, trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This had originally been the first chapter for my long form Skyrim fanfiction for my Dovahkiin. Sadly, it no longer fits, since I’m revamping the work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
